


Whirlwind in the West

by Imagineurfaves



Category: General - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Attempted Seduction, Bandits & Outlaws, Bank Robbery, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Chaptered, Come Swallowing, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Cowgirl Position, Denial, Dry Humping, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Handcuffs, In Chapter 2:, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Naked Cuddling, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, POV Second Person, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Riding, Self-Insert, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Smut, Table Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagineurfaves/pseuds/Imagineurfaves
Summary: You're an outlaw in the old west, who happened to get caught by Sheriff (F/C) when a bank heist you're leading goes wrong. You've been known to use your seductive charms to get out of jail before, but it'll take a lot more than that to win him over.





	1. Sheriff and the Whirlwind

You're known as "Whirlwind" (Y/N), self-proclaimed toughest son of a bitch in the west. You pride yourself in being a noble outlaw, helping the innocent and helpless, and exclusively attacking the corrupt men in power. 

Of course, you did get caught during your quests. Plenty of times. But, the past sheriffs that thought they could hold you down were helpless to your seductive charm, and you found you way out of those jails the same day you were put in them. 

Except for today.

* * *

You were caught in the middle of a bank heist, specifically targeted after catching wind that it has been pocketing it's patrons money and forcing them to take out outlandish loans. If you were being fair, it wasn't _really_ a bank heist. You were only planning to take the money quietly and give it back to those in debt, but push came to shove, as it usually does with you, and once you were waving your gun around, the town sheriff was called in - Sheriff (F/C). 

After a brief standoff, you decided to surrender yourself. It would be far easier to just explain the situation, preferably without holding loaded guns. Not only that, but you were confident that they wouldn't be able to hold you for long. A few flirty winks here, some sweet nothings there, and you would be gone before nightfall. At least, you _thought_ it would be that easy. 

 

"Oh, you're a monster, keepin' lil' ol' me locked up in this cell." You pout, sitting on the dusty floor with your hands behind your back in a pair of handcuffs. You're trying everything, the pouting, the whining, the "I'm just an innocent little girl" act, but nothing is winning (F/C) over. And it's almost enough to lose your cool. 

"I'm sorry miss (Y/N), but in my eyes, you're a criminal, and criminals need to face the consequences. That's just a basic fact." He says calmly, completely looking through your facade. (F/C) stands on the other side of the cellar door, arms crossed, and for some reason, no intention of moving. 

"However, I would like to know...how did _you_ know that the bank was purposely puttin' citizens in debt? I did have a feelin' something was off, but...I just couldn't put my finger on it..." (F/C) moves a hand to rest on his chin, looking at you inquisitively, hoping that you'll give him the answers he needs.

But instead, you giggle and stand up, sauntering your way to the cell bars, pressing your breasts against them, hoping that _this_ would get (F/C) to break. You have to admit though, you're surprised - if not delighted - that for once, the sheriff is on your side. But you can't rely that alone would get you out of here. You still need to take matters into your own hands. 

"Sorry sheriff, but I don't give away my secrets for free. If you want to know the truth...I want a lil' something in return." You say in a sing-song voice as you insert a bar in between your breasts and grinding slightly, showing off as much sexual appeal as you can. 

(F/C) frowns slightly at your act. "Well that's...unfortunate. I was hoping that you could help me. If you did...I would've been a lot more inclined to let you out earlier." He sighs. "Oh well. I suppose I'll just have to solve this crime myself." He shakes his head, keeping his head towards the ground as he walks away from your cell. You might've been seeing things, but you could swear his cheeks wear a slight shade darker than when he first came.

 

But you're still dumbfounded. Speechless. First of all, you've _never_ met anyone that's resisted your charms, and second, if he _was_ telling the truth, all you had to do was just work along with him instead of pulling your silly acts, and you would've been free. You sink back down to the ground, defeated. You've never felt more foolish in your life. 

* * *

5 pm.

You can see the sun start to set through the barred windows in the hallway outside your cell, filling the building with a yellow-orange hue. You're still sitting on the floor, and still mentally kicking yourself for being such a fool. But you're not accepting defeat. Not yet. There's just something about (F/C) that draws you to him, that makes you want to try even harder. Is it the way he completely dismissed your act? The fact that both of you might actually have a similar viewpoint? Or is it because you find (F/C) so goddamn attractive, and you can't wait to--. You stop there and back up. It is the truth, sure, but it's not a truth that you want to face just yet. 

As if your thoughts summoned him, (F/C) appears before your cell, and you give a small surprised yelp as he calls your name. 

 

"Miss (Y/N). I...have a few important questions for you." He says, voice almost cracking as he slowly opens your cell.

You jump to your feet after collecting yourself, and give him a sly grin. "Yeah...? Will I get compensated if I talk?" Your heart pounds. This is your chance.

His eyes dart to the floor as he walks towards you and grabs you by your cuffed hands, walking you out. "Perhaps...W-we'll talk more in my office."

You hum. 'Perhaps' is much better than a 'no', and you let him lead you to his office.

* * *

When you arrive, (F/C) suggests you to sit on a chair in front of his desk while he locks the door. You do, and take the brief window of time to examine his office. Aside from papers and books strewn around the desk and floor, the place is relatively neat. The windows behind his desk are closed, and there are a few wood cabinets. Meaning that there's a safe escape option, and plenty of places to look for keys that'll lead your escape. But first, the questioning. 

(F/C) asks you a variety of questions about your heist, getting as much information out of you as he could. Oddly enough, you answer every question honestly and calmly, with absolutely no hint of snark or ambiguity. You figure that you're only acting this way because he's just as interested in bringing the bank to justice as you are, and has absolutely nothing to do with 'catching feelings' or 'wanting to impress' him. 

 

(F/C) writes down every single word you've said in a leather notebook, and when he's done, places it in a binder on top of other pieces of scrap paper, gently putting it into a desk drawer for safekeeping. Then, he removes all the other books and loose scraps of paper from his desk, repeating the action from before, leaving the top of his desk completely bare. You bite the inside of your cheeks, trying not to smile too much, as you know _exactly_ what this is leading to. 

(F/C) sighs, almost in defeat. "You've given me what I need, and, as a man of my word...I'll give you what you want."

You stand up, drifting over to (F/C)'s side of the desk and lean your hip against the top. "That's odd...I don't recall you promising anythin'...Is it...that you actually _want_ to make love...?" You tease, and he coughs in embarrassment, that blush crawling on his face again.  

"C'mon...I don't see a ring on that finger...You wont make anyone at home mad..." You coax him even more, so close to freedom that you can almost taste it.

Under his blushing state, (F/C) finally speaks up. "I...I am a man of justice. Even if a promise is half-hearted, it's still a promise. But, don't think that this means you're off the hook just yet. You're still a criminal, and as a man of justice, I aim to give you a proper punishment. So, think of this as a reward _and_ punishment."  

You inhale, grinning and raising your eyebrow. This sounds like a challenge, and you like challenges. "Well, alright then...what've you got for me?"

 

(F/C) gets up from his chair, face beet red as he stands, towering in front of you, shaky hands cupping your cheek and waist. He licks his lips, then brings his face close to yours, his soft lips planting light kisses on yours. He's oddly gentle, and you have a sneaking suspicion that this is his first time. You try to accelerate things by taking control of the kiss, poking your tongue in his mouth, and using your expertise to gain the upper hand.

But he's strong.

And your hands are still in handcuffs.  

Before you know it, (F/C) has your back pinned against his desk, and he's roughly humping your inner thigh, hard cock bulging clearly from underneath his pants. His breaths are uneven, and he hides his face in his shoulder, trying not to show you that he's enjoying it. But you're determined to get him to break. You still have to admit though, even if this is just to break out of jail, having an extremely handsome man like (F/C) towering over you and dry humping your leg  _really_ turns you on. 

(F/C) leans his upper body away for a second, opening a desk drawer and digging around. His bulge is still grinding on you, and you decide to take the incentive to apply pressure on his cock using your knee. He groans slightly, and a smug grin plasters your face, feeling victorious that you finally got a slight reaction from him. 

 

"Y'know sheriff, it's rude to keep a lady waiting. I get that it's your first time, but...you're supposed to stick that thing inside me..." You tease, a bit impatiently, the desire for (F/C) to fuck you getting bigger and bigger.

(F/C) seems to ignore your comment, and continues digging in his desk with a focused expression. You're a bit curious as to what he's so determined to find, trying to lift your body to get a better look, when he finally fishes it out, looking relieved.

Your eyes widen.

He's holding a revolver. 

For the first time, (F/C) looks into your eyes. Breathing still unsteady, face still beet red, but this time, a confident look in his eyes. 

"You mean...this thing?" He teases back, again for the first time, a slight smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

 

(F/C) unbuckles your belt and slides your bottoms and underwear off, then, moves your top up to your chin, revealing your soft breasts. This time, _your_ breathing becomes uneven. You're excited and, for the first time, scared. (F/C)'s words echo in your mind how this is both your reward and punishment, and you just hope that the gun isn't the punishment part.

With one hand holding your hips still, he places the gun on your chest, the contrast of the cold steel on your warm skin make your hairs stand on end. He then slowly trails it down your stomach, eventually reaching your vagina. You spread your legs, complying to whatever he has in mind. Once your legs are open, he wastes no time shoving the barrel inside your pussy. You yelp at the sudden sensation, the cold, hard, steel contrasting with your warm, wet vagina. (F/C) cocks back the hammer as he pumps the revolver barrel inside your pussy, simultaneously continuing to grind his hard bulge against your thigh, and biting his lip to try and muffle his groans. The barrel is hard like a cock, but it's very rigid, awkwardly bumping into your walls as it's shoved in and out of your pussy. If you're being honest, it's really not that comfortable, but the feeling of clenching around the cold barrel, and the danger of not knowing if it's loaded or not sends shivers down your spine. You start to moan, and at the first syllable that crossed your lips, (F/C) takes the barrel all the way out, barely giving you time to get fully adjusted to it. You give him the benefit of the doubt, since this is his first time, but you're still left a bit unsatisfied. 

 

"T-that's not all ya got, i-is it?" You whimper, squirming as (F/C) moves the hand that was on your hips towards your breasts. He leans over you, trying his best to seem calm and composed.

"It might...After all, this is both your reward and punishment. I could just stop right here if I wanted." That teasing smirk crossing his lips again, and he waves the revolver, slick with your fluids.

You bite your lip, partly in frustration, partly in excitement. You know exactly what kind of game he's playing, and you're determined to beat him.

"C'moo~on sherii~iff...I can see that you're still hard...what kind of fun will you have if _you_ don't cum?"  You moan, bucking your hips harder into the air. "Or...are you just shy since it's your first time...?" You grin, glad that you at least have one touchy subject to fall back on to tease (F/C) with.

That blush creeps back, and (F/C) pouts. "If that's what you want...then this can be your reward. But first...I need this cleaned up..." And he brings the barrel up to your lips, gesturing for you to suck it. You sigh, closing your eyes, and open your mouth, fully accepting the gun. In contrast to before, (F/C) gently puts the barrel into your mouth, and you suck on it like it was his cock, tongue cradling the now warm barrel, thenmetallic flavor completely filling your mouth. You hear something gently fall to the floor, and you realize that it must be (F/C)'s pants. You try to look past the gun in your mouth, past (F/C)'s chest that's inches away from yours, and you catch a glimpse of his hard cock in between your bodies, positioning himself to enter you. You lean your head back and relax, relief washing over your body as he finally, _finally_ , readies himself to fuck you.

 

And then you feel it. (F/C) thrusts into you, his large cock filling your pussy, and you moan through the gun, breathing out of your nose. One of his hands grapples onto your breast as he pushes himself in, then pulling out, each thrust getting deeper and harder than the last, rubbing against all the spots the revolver couldn't, giving you the pleasure you desire. Despite it being his first time, he's somehow _really good_ at maneuvering inside you, but you reason that it's just natural instinct.

You're close, and you try to buck against him for just a bit more friction, but it's a hard feat, as he has almost your whole body pinned, and with your arms still behind your back, you have very limited access to your muscles. As (F/C) pounds in and out of you, you notice his finger slipping to the trigger of the revolver in your mouth, and you start to panic. You try to speak over the gun, but (F/C) shoves it further in your mouth, almost lost in the ecstasy of the moment. Sweat starts to cover both of your bodies, but for different reasons, and tears nearly form in your eyes as (F/C) seems to lose himself further and further in the pleasure, not paying attention to the gun. 

He's close, his lip caught under his teeth, clutching your breast, and he pounds into you deeply one last time, then fully leaning back to pull out, his thick cock covered in your fluids. You're a mess of emotions, thinking that his cock is truly a beautiful sight, but also scared shitless of having a potentially loaded gun in your mouth. (F/C) finishes by jacking himself off as he stands over you, completely letting loose as he thrusts hard in his hand, moaning loudly with his seed exploding onto your stomach, and...

Pulling the trigger.

Of the revolver in your mouth. 

* * *

 

You squeeze your eyes shut, every thought and memory crossing your mind at once, and it takes you a moment before you realize that, you're actually okay. You look up at (F/C), still trying to collect his breathing as he puts on his pants. 

And you giggle. "Nice trick there, sheriff...but...why're you in a hurry to put your pants back on...? I haven't finished yet, y'know..." You wiggle your hips to get his attention again, but it's to no avail. (F/C) ignores it and takes a handkerchief to clean his cum off of your stomach, then pulls your shirt back down and shimmies your bottoms up. 

"Oh, I know that. But remember, you've got your reward already. Which means, this is your punishment." (F/C) says in between pants with a cheeky grin and wink, helping you onto your feet. Once again, you're dumbfounded, thoughts trying to race through your sexually frustrated brain.  

But he's--. No one's ever--. How can you--. Ugh!!

 

You pout, tears in your eyes, this time from frustration. For once, you'll have to admit defeat, but, internally, of course. There's no way you can ever let a newly smug (F/C) know that he won over you. Your pride is a bit injured, but on your walk back to the cell, you're already brainstorming on how to rectify that, how to get back at (F/C), the stupidly attractive and charming (F/C). 

When (F/C) finally places you back in your cell, he delicately whispers in your ear. "Thank you for being my first, (Y/N). I promise you, it was something I'll never forget." And closes the door without another word. Once he's gone, you immediately grind your clit against the nearest edge you could find, rubbing your frustrations out, not giving a damn if anyone sees. You finally accept the truth you were pushing away before. You don't want to escape, anymore. You don’t want to challenge him, to prove that he can fall for your charm.

You've fallen madly in love with (F/C), and you'll do anything to get back in his arms. 


	2. Payback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you really want. Porn starts after the third break. ;)

Your trial was the day after. 

You were given a very minor sentence - a week probation, supervised directly by (F/C). And to your surprise, the loan officers and collectors at the bank were also quickly apprehended and punished, their sentence being much more severe than yours. 

You had a sneaking suspicion that he had direct influence over your verdict, but you didn't mind. In fact, you felt very flattered that he wanted to spend more time with you. And, there you go again. You still can't believe it, the legendary, take-no-shits outlaw, "Whirlwind" (Y/N), having a dumb schoolgirl crush on some dumb sheriff. But you can't help it. 

Spending time with him for the past week really opened your eyes to see (F/C) for who he really is - an honest-to-god, all around, good person. A true man of justice, just as he described himself. (F/C) took any duty seriously, from helping the smallest problems the children had, to protecting any and all innocent civilians from harm, no matter if the assailants were in a place of power or not. No matter the problem, no matter where someone was, (F/C) would be there to lend his support - (F/C) _and_ you. 

Being part of your sentence, you were forced to tag along with (F/C) and help him in his duties, and much to his surprise, you agreed without any hassle. 

But of course you would. 

It wasn't just because you wanted to spend more time with him, but because this is what you genuinely love doing. Your heart has always been set on helping people. You just also felt that you had to take matters into your own hands to make sure that those who harmed them were properly punished. While (F/C) didn't agree with your tactics, you two did find common ground in the desire to bring real justice to those who needed it, and you two became a powerhouse couple during the day.

During the night, however, (F/C) was your biggest enemy, sexual tension so thick that you could see it between you two when he's fucking you. For those seven nights, he consistently edged you, his increasingly cocky attitude making you frustrated, yet squirming and begging for more. You were excited over how many feelings this man made you feel at once, something that you've never experienced before, and you could only hope that he felt the same way about you. (F/C) didn't exactly show signs that he was in love with you too, but nearing the end of the week he became a bit more vulnerable, gently whispering your name when he hit his climax, and peppering small kisses on your lips, something he tried to refrain from doing when this challenge first began. 

* * *

But as quickly as it started, your week probation was over, and the uncertainties of the future were settling in. Nothing has been said about what happens after your probation, and you're starting to get very worried. Would you be allowed to stay? Would they force you to leave town? Should you even bother telling (F/C) that you love him?

Thoughts race as the clock ticks, seconds, minutes, and hours passing. You're almost paralyzed by fear and uncertainty, and before you know it, it's nightfall. Your fate will shortly be decided in the morning. 

You pace in your cell, trying to think of something, when (F/C) appears, almost like your thoughts summoned him again. His presence gives you a mix of comfort and heartache, but you want to make the most of your time before tomorrow.  

 

"What's up sheriff? Planning on one last challenge?" You feign confidence, trying to hide your sadness. 

(F/C) takes a deep breath, then exhales. "No, actually...I was, um, kinda hopin' that you'd join me for a private dinner. I'm quite proud of you, and what you've done over the past week, so please, take it as my treat." Despite the cockiness he's gained over the week, his eyes dart to the floor like the first time, a slight blush dusting his cheeks. 

And a blush dusts your cheeks too. "Oh, uh, well...I-if ya insist!" You made sure to keep it internal, but you were overjoyed that _he_ wanted to spend your last bit of time in town together.

 

(F/C) unlocked your cell and handcuffs, offering his arm to you as you walked together to his house. It was a small house, only one floor and no walls, instead with all the "rooms" separated by whatever appliance was occupying the area. There was a bed in the furthest corner, next to it was a table. A chair tucked under it, and covered pots and pans sitting on top, right behind a plate with cutlery. (F/C) leads you to the table and pulls the chair out, offering you a seat. You sit down with a giggle, tucking yourself in closer and he uncovers the vessels, revealing a steaming full slab of roast beef and a medley of vegetables. You're taken aback. Compared to the grits, berries, and salted meats you've been eating for the past week, this is a luxury feast. 

 

"This, um...It looks amazin', (F/C)...D-did you make it yourself?" Still nearly speechless, eyes trying to look away from the food and at (F/C). 

(F/C) nods and takes a seat on the bed. "Well, thank you...An' yes, I did. I figured, it'd mean a lot more if I cooked you a meal myself." He smiles, not even trying to hide his blush. "Dig in, darling. You deserve it."

 

Your head reels at his comment, and to hide your flustered state, you immediately dig in. 

* * *

You ate as much as you could, leaving behind a few leftovers. You stretch while leaning back in your chair, and for a second, you completely forget about (F/C)'s existence until he finally speaks up. 

 

"I'll take it that ya liked the meal?" He looks at you, grinning.

You snap your head in his direction, and you could feel yourself getting flustered again. "Oh!! Y-yeah, of course!...Um, thanks again, (F/C). An' not just for the meal, but for, well, everythin'. I know this'll be weird comin' from me of all people, but...I really enjoyed our time together..." For this first time, you give him a genuine smile. 

"Y'know...I did too. We had a bit of a rocky start, but, I've come to _really_ like you...And it ain't because of the nights we've spent, but the enthusiasm you have for protecting the people, although through...unconventional methods...It's something that's...made me attracted to you." He stands up, once again hiding his blush as we walks towards you, holding out a hand, gesturing you to stand up. 

And you do. 

"(Y/N)...'bout tomorrow..." His eyes stare directly at the floor, but hands placed firmly on your shoulders. "I know, in the end, it's your choice, but I...I don't want you to go. I-I have to be true to myself, I...I've fallen for you, (Y/N)...And I pray that you feel the same."

 

Various emotions wrack your body at the same moment, going through an entire spectrum before you do anything. When you finally compose yourself and act, it's to lunge yourself at (F/C)'s chest, wrapping your arms around his neck to bring his head down, and burrowing your lips in his. At first surprised, then (F/C) leans into it, kissing you with the same amount of passion, and you two stand embraced in the middle of the room, intensely making out, letting go all of your sexual frustrations. 

(F/C) breaks the kiss, leading you towards the bed, panting. "I-I'll take that as a yes?" 

"Of course, ya big dummy! I've been worryin' all this time that I'd never see ya again, I thought I was gonna have a heart attack! You owe me, y'know..." You're overjoyed, excited, relieved, and a bit frustrated. But above all, your mind is at ease. At ease knowing that you can stay in (F/C)'s arms, knowing that he does love you back, knowing that, for now, everything will be alright. 

(F/C) smiles, and gently lays you down on the bed, replacing his cocky look replaced with one of genuine love. "Oh darling...You have no idea how much I owe you." 

You cock an eyebrow. "Actually...I think I do..." And you spread your legs, allowing (F/C) to do whatever he wants to your body, just, as long as he lets you cum.

* * *

(F/C) wastes no time, hands immediately working your bottoms off, head buried in your soft thighs. You clench the bed sheets in pleasure and anticipation as he places long licks and kisses up your inner thigh, crossing over to your entrance. Panting, his hot breath lingers on your entrance for a moment before he immerses himself in your pussy, kissing and sucking on your wet folds and lips, then going in further, tongue just teasing the walls leading into your vagina. It doesn't take long before you're a moaning mess, knuckles turning white from gripping at the sheets, groin bucking into (F/C)'s face, encouraging him to go further. He hums, vibrations pulsing through your vagina, and moves himself closer to your clit, sucking on it and placing long kisses. You moan for more, just a bit more, and you will _finally_ be able to hit the climax you've desired for the past week.

And he knows exactly what you want.

In tandem with sucking your clit, (F/C) places one finger inside your vagina, pushing and pumping as far as he can. You're close, but you whine for more. Just a little bit more. (F/C) laughs, then places a second finger inside you, strong fingers curling and pumping in and out of your vagina, hitting the spots you desire the most. With a fistful of his hair in your grip, you grind against his mouth and fingers, encouraging him to hit that spot, and he complies. A soft tongue on your clit, strong fingers plunging and digging in your pussy, and you can’t take it anymore. You tighten yourself around him, harder than you’ve ever had, and finally hit your long overdue climax, yelling (F/C)’s name as you clench the sheets with an iron grip, and your body goes limp with relief. You subconsciously ride out your orgasm on his face, and he holds you even closer to him, moaning into your vagina, lapping up all of your fluids. 

You close your eyes, slowly breathing, still taking in the waves of relief passing through your body. (F/C) crouches over you on the bed, kissing your lips to wake you up. You savor the taste of yourself on his lips, and it's the sweetest thing you've ever tasted. 

 

"You're not tired yet, are you, (Y/N)?" (F/C) asks, almost concerned. 

"Mmm, well, ya just gave me my first orgasm in a week, so I'm a little spent...But...If you got more planned...Then I wont stop ya..." You flutter your eyes open, staring directly into (F/C)'s handsome face.

"As a matter of fact...I do...(Y/N), how many days did I deny your orgasm?" (F/C) asks, cocking an eyebrow.

"Seven...? Or, eight if ya count the first the first day...W-why?" You answer his question with another, but, you have a feeling you know what is intentions are. 

"That's right, eight...So, don't you think I owe you eight orgasms?" (F/C) grins at you, biting his bottom lip, trying to stop himself from smiling too much. 

Your smile grows along with his, and you start giggling in anticipation. "Yea...Yeah, I think you do..."

* * *

(F/C) strips the rest of your clothes off, tearing off his own shortly after. Your naked bodies glisten in the moonlight, and the two of you take in the sight before you. Of course, this isn't the first time you've seen each other naked, but there's a newfound tenderness in the way you look at each other. This time, it's a look of genuine love for each other. (F/C) crawls on top of you, placing his elbows in between you head, kissing you gently.

 

"Just lay back, darling...I promise I'll take care of you the whole night." (F/C) whispers on your lips.

"And every night after this one...?" You ask. You know the answer, but still want to hear (F/C) confirm it.

"Of course...Anything you want, and I'll make sure you get it." He smiles, and returns to kissing your lips. 

* * *

 

It doesn't take long before his impressive cock is in between your breasts, easily sliding from the precum that covers his cock. He's careful to not put as much pressure on your chest, and his finger swirls around your clit, moving up and down your wet slit. You're still sensitive from him eating you out, and it's fairly easy for you to cum on his strong fingers. The sight of you whimpering under his cock is more than enough to send him over the edge, and with a few thrusts between your tits, he paints your chest white.

 

Seven.

 

* * *

You pant on the bed and (F/C) gets up, digging in the drawer next to the bed, pulling out something that you can't exactly identify. But then, you see it glint under the moonlight. It's a revolver. 

"I...Might have to take a bit of a break...So, I hope this'll suffice."

"As long as you're gentle with it, this time."

And he is. (F/C) blows on the barrel, warming it up a bit before slowly entering it into your pussy. The rigid, cold, steel of the revolver is no substitute for his cock, but you've gotten a bit more used to it. Instead of the awkward bumping, he expertly guides it along the curves of your walls, memorizing the inside of your vagina. (F/C) leans down to kiss you, sighing into your mouth, and massaging one of your breasts with his free hand. His wet cock grinds against your thigh, slowly hardening again, and you can only think of getting his cock inside you. Just like that, like a trigger being pulled, you clench around the semi-warm barrel of the revolver, letting yourself go.

Six.

 

* * *

(F/C) pumps his cock, stiffening himself again, and you push his hand out of the way. "You're so dirty sheriff...C'mon...Let me clean ya up." 

You suck at the white substance coating his cock. You're not exactly used to the taste of his cum, but for him, you'd do anything. You lap up around the entirety of (F/C)'s cock - which gets considerably harder under your mouth - and make sure to swallow all of his material. But (F/C) is a bit disappointed. This is _your_ night, after all, and (F/C) feels a bit guilty that he's getting more attention, and places the revolver in your pussy once more, this time, shoving it in a bit more roughly. The revolver distracts you from working on his cock, and once again, you find yourself a blubbering mess around the barrel of the revolver. 

Five.

 

* * *

But you don't want him to do all the work. You pin his back against the bed, wet from your fluids, and position yourself, sliding his cock into your vagina. (F/C) sits up, face-to-face with you, and starts bucking himself from under you. You ride along his dick with the same enthusiasm, hips crashing against each other as fluids spill and mix over your groins. (F/C) buries himself in your neck, placing love bites along it and your collarbone, a hand slipping down to tease your clit.  

Four.

 

* * *

You get up to stretch, and (F/C) stands up, a bit uncomfortable from sitting on the damp bed. He wraps his arms around your waist from behind you, resting his head on your shoulder. 

"I think the bed's...out of use, for now."

"W-what? But...we're not done yet, are we?" 

"'Course not...But I've got somethin' else in mind." (F/C) smiles on your skin and moves you closer to the wall, pinning your stomach against it, grinding his cock on your ass. You spread your legs, giving him better access to your lower body, and he plunges his cock into your pussy, his groin bounces against your ass. He holds your back as close as he can to his chest, hands gripping all over your body to give you support. (F/C) makes sure to caress all of your sensitive spots, and his breath is hot on your shoulders, kissing the dimples and marks on your shoulder blades.  

Three.

 

* * *

 

You have trouble keeping yourself standing as your legs give out due to the pleasure you've been receiving. (F/C) helps you support you by bending you over the table, far away from the food from earlier. 

"Got enough energy for a few more?" He says between panting.

"Mhm...Do whatever ya like sheriff...I-I'm all yours..." You say in a dreamy state, losing yourself in the enormous amount of ecstasy that's awash over your body. 

(F/C) chuckles, and continues plowing himself into you, hands gripped firmly on your hips, cock easily slipping in and out of your pussy. Now, his groin harshly snaps against your ass, losing himself as he fucks you over the table. 

"G-god this feels so good...B-but, I have to admit...I'm n-not a big fan of this position..."

"W...ngh...W-why n-not...?"

"I can't s-see...haah...your gorgeous face i-in this position..."

 

Two.

* * *

(F/C) collapses on your back, hot breath panting against your ear. He wraps his arms around your body in an attempt to help you up, but he's completely out of energy, much like you are. 

"J-just one more...an'..." 

"W...Why don't we just...save that one for the mornin'...? I mean, you an' I...we're both pretty spent..." You interrupt him, twisting your head to look at him over your shoulder. 

(F/C)'s stares into your eyes, at first in confusion, but then gradually turning to a gently expression. "Y...Yeah, you're right, darlin'."

He sighs, pulling out, and tries to get up, but his legs give out, and he topples down to the ground, bringing you along with him. Luckily, you land on top of him, his back pinned to the ground and your head buried in his chest. After the shock wears away, you two laugh in unison, embracing each other.  

"But...Where are we gonna sleep? The bed's still...Dirty, ain't it?"

"No need to worry...I've got a few more blankets." (F/C) gets out from under you, slowly making his way to a basket in the corner of the room, pulling out a few wool blankets. You sit up as he makes his way back to you, draping the blankets around both of you. You cuddle up next to (F/C), wrapping legs and arms around each other. You bask in the warmth of the combination of his body heat and the warm blankets, and it slowly lulls you to sleep. (F/C) rests his head next to yours, kissing the side of your head as you drift off. 

 

"(Y/N)?"

"Hm?" 

"I love you."

You smile, a genuine smile. 

"I love you too, (F/C)." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aand done! It may seem like I skimped out some parts, and...I kinda did, but I think you'd get pretty tired of having to read fleshed out depictions of *eight* sex scenes, so I decided to get a bit Experimental with it.

**Author's Note:**

> A multi chapter fic this time! I wanted to write a basic wild west au, but I managed to come up with a fullish short story.
> 
> Check out more self-insert prompts and fics @ imagineurfaves.tumblr.com !


End file.
